Koimizu
by KyuubiEatsBabies
Summary: Sorry I suck at summaries but I am really good at writing fanfics so please read. Flamers will be laughed at. Disclaimer is inside. Oh and Genres may change. YAOI. Discontinued! Sorry I will continue it if I can come up with ideas for new chapters!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters mention in this story. Nor do I own Three's Delivery so I do not own Wu's Garden either. This is completely fanmade. **

**WARNING!! Story contains Yaoi, boyxboy. So if you don't like then I'll give you a hint on what to do, click the blue arrow that says BACK and pic a diferent fanfic ya noob!!**

**Any Flame that is left will be laughed at!**

**Rai's POV**

Ugh!! Now I know why Maxie gets mad at Tyson so much. Tyson's a pig!! Ewwww I just found his smelly socks in the couch!! Oh gawd the smell!!!

"You okay Rai?" Maxie walked out of the kitchen and noticed me sitting in front of the couch with a disgusted look on my face. "No! I just found one of Tyson's old socks!!!..." I think i'm going to die from the smell(poor Rai *huggles*) "Haha I'm used to it..." Maxie walks over and grabs the sock from me and throws into the hamper we had brought in from the bathroom down the hall of the dojo. Maxie jumps on my back hugging me "hehe thanks so much for helping me clean up the dojo!!" he says from his sitting postion on my back. Hehe he reminds me of a monkey when he does this. "No problem Maxie..." I say with a smile "I'm just glad Tyson doesn't live with me! This would bug the hell out of me!! And probably Kai too." I said as Maxie climbed off my back. "Haha your right." Maxie said as I picked up a few more nasty socks from inside the couch and threw them into the hamper. "Well I'm almost done with the kitchen so I'll help you with the laundry when I'm done." Maxie said as he walked to the kitchen with a grin on his face. Hmmm I wonder what Kai is doing....I wish he didn't have a meeting this morning...we could have spent the entire afternoon together!! Woah!!! I almost fell backwards when I felt my cell phone vibrating in my back pocket. I took out my cell phone and looked at the caller ID. It was Kai!! I flipped open my cell phone.

**On the Phone....**

_"_Hey Kai!!" "Hey Rai! Where are you right now?" "I'm at the dojo helping Maxie clean." "Good I'm close by so I'll be there in a bit." "Huh, but its only noon. I thought you had a big meeting at 2:00?" "I did but I moved the meeting to earlier. I just got out." "Oh hehe cool" "I'm about a block away now..." By this time Maxie had walked back into the livingroom and sat next to me on the floor with a big grin on his face. "Kai help Maxie just walked into the livingroom with a big grin on his face." "So what? Maxie always has a big grin on his face. I'm guessing he finished cleaning a room of the dojo." "Yea he finished the kitchen." "Well I just pulled into the driveway....hello....Rai???" He said as he stepped out of the car. "Sorry Kai he just ran down the hall toward the front door....hello....did you hear me....Kai???" Maxie said then heard Rai yell out Kai's name and heard a thump and the the line went dead.

**Normal POV**

Being courious as Maxie was he walked down the hall and out the front door. There he could see Rai ontop of Kai with his legs on either side of Kai with Rai full on making out with Kai, who was gladly enjoying it. Maxie stood there for a few minutes watching this blushing then saw Kai start to move his hands up Rai's shirt and Rai moving his hands down lower past Kai's abdamen. Maxie's blush became a deeper red as he saw this and walked over to them nudging them both in the legs with his foot. "Um guys...." "Huh... ah sorry Maxie!! I kinda forgot where I was..." Rai said with his head hanging down a bit trying to hide the deep red blush that crept it's way across his face. Rai still sitting on Kai's lap didn't notice Kai sit up from his current postion on the ground and get up with him in his hands. "Ahhh!" Rai moaned as Kai played with his ass as he held him bridal style. Maxie blushed even more hearing Rai moan like that. _'Man now I wish Tyson was here....' _he thought as he ran inside the house and down the hall to his and Tyson's shared bedroom to take care of himself. "Kai wait! Ahhh!!" Rai moaned again as Kai played with his ass more. "We're outside remember...we can't do this stuff out here....." Rai said trying his best not to moan again. Kai smirked at this, "Then do you want to go inside and finish what we started...." he said close to one of Rai's slightly pointed ears. Rai nodded his head hiding his face in Kai's shoulder. Kai smirked and walked inside with the other teen in his arms. He walked down the hall into one of the spare bedrooms they used to stay in when they were still on the team and closed the door behind him. All that could be heard from the room was alot of moaning.

**Tyson's POV**

Sweet finally done with the last class. Now I can go home and see Maxie. Oh I know I'll call him and see if he want's to go out somewhere. Now where did I put my cell phone.....Ah there it is.

**On the Phone....**

"Hey Maxie!!!" "Hey Tyson!!!" "Well I just got done with my last class all I have to do is change." "Hehe okay. Are you off for the week?" "Yup!! I get to spend my week off with you at home!!" "Yay!!!" "Hehe so Maxie do you want to go out tonight?" "Yea!! That would be so awesome!!" "Heh sweet! Well since we're going out tonight I'm going to go take a shower."

**Tyson's POV**

Oh right!!! Now I get to be alone with Maxie for a week!!!! Oh wait....Maxie said something this morning about Rai coming over to help him clean the dojo....Oh well he must be gone by now so I still get Maxie all to myself!!

**Normal POV **lemon****

Tyson drove down the street and up the little hill that the dojo was on. He drove into the parking lot and parked his car fast beside Kai's car. Tyson walked through the front door and down the hall past the livingroom. 'Maxie must be in the shower by now...I think I'll join him.' Tyson thought as he walked down the hall. As he pasted by one of the spare rooms he heard alot of moaning. Being Tyson he crept over thinking it might be Maxie. Tyson opened the door a crack and peeked inside. Tyson blushed as he saw what Kai was doing to Rai that made him moan out that loud. Kai was thrusting into Rai's ass. Rai moaned out loudly as he and Kai cummed together. Kai pulled out panting and stared down at Rai who was also panting. They smiled at each other. Rai pushed Kai onto his back on the bed and kissed him on the lips. "I love you Kai!" Rai said as he hid his face in Kai's shoulder. Kai smiled and sat up with Rai sitting in his lap and said, "I love you too kitten!" Rai lifted his head from Kai's shoulder but only a little and started to lick and suck on Kai's neck then bit down on his neck. Rai bit down drawing blood. Kai did'nt flinch but moaned when Rai did this. Rai then licked the spot where he bit him until the was no more blood. Kai then did the same to Rai. Kai licked and sucked on Rai's neck then bit down drawing blood. Rai didn't flinch either but moaned as well. Kai licked Rai's neck afterwards just Rai had done to him. After a few moments Kai said, "Come on kitten lets take a shower together."

**Tyson's POV**

Shit my face is all red....damn....no wonder Rai sometimes comes to school with a mark on his neck. But why do they bite eachother on the neck? Damn-it I'm hard because of seeing that....I better go get in the shower with Maxie.....hmmm maybe he'll want to have sex in the shower.....

**Normal POV **lemon****

Tyson walked down the hall and into his and Max's bedroom. He stripped off his shirt and grabbed some clean clothes out of a drawer in the dresser. He walked into the joined bathroom and layed his clean clothes on the counter next to Max's. He stripped the rest of his clothes and tossed them in the hamper along with his shirt. Now naked and still hard as a rock he walked through the door to the bathing area. Seeing Maxs naked body hidden behind the shower curtain made him grin. Max was to busy in his own little world to hear anything. So Tyson took this chance to sneak up behind the poor little blonde and wrap his arms around him. Max noticed right then that it was Tyson so he leaned back into the embrace. Doing so he felt something push up against the back of him. He relized what that something was and reached behind himself and lightly grabbed it. Doing so he earned a moan from the teen behind him. Max giggle when he heard the older teen moan. The blonde turned around, his cheeks flushed, to see the other teens cheeks flushed as well. Max pumped Tyson's member a little then stopped. This made the older teen pout somewhat since he was enjoying what the younger teen was doing. "Come on Maxie..." Tyson said as he pushed his member more into the younger teens hand "Let's play....." He said with a grin. Max grinned back and pumped Tyson's member more. Seeing Tyson naked and giving him a handjob Max started to become hard as well. Tyson saw this and grabbed his hard-on and pumped at the same even pace. Tyson leaned down and kissed Max on the lips. The american enjoyed this very much and moaned into the kiss. After a while they both stopped pumping each others members and Tyson picked Max up of the ground and pushed him against the shower wall. Still making-out the older teens member probed at the younger teens puckered hole wanting entrance. This made the younger teen gasp and the older teen took this chance to slip his tounge into his slightly open mouth. Tyson then pushed his member into Max's puckered hole. The younger teen moaned into the kiss as this happend. Tyson thrusted fast and deep. Max moaned aloud "Ahhhhh Tyson!!!"Tyson was almost at his climax and he could feel that Max was too. And so Tyson thrusted faster and deeper hitting Max's sweet spot. This made the younger teen cry out in pleasure. After a few minutes of this the two teens cum together. After another make-out session they took a real shower together and got dressed and walked down the hall hand-in-hand into the livingroom to find the two teens on the couch. Rai was ontop of Kai with his legs on either side of the older teens body and Kai's hands resting on the younger teens ass. "Hey Rai!!" Tyson said with a smile, Rai looked behind him to see Tyson and Max holding hands and smiled. Rai streched his body back to where he was doing a back bend(1), which Kai loved, then into a walk-on(2). Now on his feet facing toward the two teens and hugged them. Tyson and Max smiled as Rai hugged them both. At this Kai stood up from the couch nad walked behind Rai and circled his arms around Rai slim waist. Rai smiled and leaned back into the warm embrace. "Hey I have an idea! Why don't we go out for lunch together?" Max suggested looking at the clock which read 1:30pm "Yea! Can we Kai?"Rai asked as he looked up at Kai. "Hn sure." Kai said and dropped his head to rest on Rai's shoulder. "Where should we go for lunch?" Tyson asked "Well since your with us you should go to an all you can wat buffet...oh wait I forgot you got kicked out of all them!" Kai said sarcasticly to Tyson. "What?! Kai you asshole!!" Tyson yelled in anger. Kai glared daggers at Tyson which made him even more angery. "Kai settle down..." Rai said as he rubbed his boyfriends arms trying to calm him down. "Come on Tyson....settle down!" Max said as he grabbed ahold of his hand agian trying to calm him down(Tyson let go of Max's hand when Kai made the buffet remark) Both the teens calmed down after a minute. "Anyways back to the question that was left unanswerd, where should we go for lunch?" Max asked still holding his boyfriends hand. "What about Wu's Garden? It's a couple of streets away." Rai suggested still being hugged by Kai. Everybody agreed with Rai on going to Wu's Garden. Tyson went to find his shoes in his bedroom since he forgot to take them off when he got home. Kai tightened his grip around Rai waste and kissed the mark on the younger teens neck where he had bitten him. Rai bit his bottom lip trying to hold back a moan. Tyson walked back with his shoes in his hands. As the four teens walked down the short hall into an open area before the front door, they slipped on there shoes(Kai has black steeled-toed boots, Rai has black chinese slippers*like from the anime* and Tyson and Max have tennis shoes.)and walked out the front door. Max being smart and locking the door behind them unline Tyson who sometimes forgets. As the walked down the driveway past the two cars, Rai's tanned hand found a very pale hand and the two teens smiled at eachother. Max grabbed ahold of Tyson's arm and smiled up at him who in return smiled down at him. The pairs walked down the streets to Wu's Garden

A/N: Yea all though they still blade they don't do it professionaly anymore. Kai is 18 and the youngest CEO of Hiwatari Corporations that are stationed all around the wolrd. Rai is 17 and the youngest professional martial artist ever. Max is 16 and his family owns the sweets cafe down the street*hence why hes always hyper.* Tyson is 17 and is the world's youngest professional Beyblade teacher. And yes they still go to school. I shall have some chapters of them in school soon but at the moment they are currently on Spring Break, that's why Tyson was excited about having the week off from both school classes and Beyblade classes. Kai goes to the company only for meetings other than that he keeps an eye on everything from his lap top. Rai competes in any kind of martial arts compitions around the world, mostly in Japan though since he currently lives there. Max only goes to work at his family's "Sweets Cafe" when he wants or when he is needed. Oh and as for the whole "biting" thing between rai and Kai, that will be explained later on in another chapter. Here are web links to see what a back bend(1) and a walk(2) on are. The first link is a walk on and the second is the back bend.

.

.%20Backbend.(GYM06).(2.46x3.51).


End file.
